1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to improved seals for water closets.
2. Description of Related Art
In plumbing, a closet flange is a pipe fitting (specifically, a type of flange) that both mounts a toilet to the floor and connects the toilet drain to a drain pipe. The name comes from the term “water closet”, the traditional name for a toilet. A typical closet flange is composed of an ABS, PVC, or metal hub with a round steel mounting flange attached to the top. Other styles are made from copper, brass, stainless steel, or a plastic material.
In a typical installation, the closet flange is mounted on top of the floor with the hub fused around the drain pipe. A wax ring is used to seal the gap between the flange and the bottom of the toilet. The toilet is bolted to the flange, not to the floor. The existing art can allow water to leak from the wax ring at the discharge point of the toilet. In order to catch this water, it has been proposed in the prior art to provide an impermeable layer that rests above the finished flooring. The impermeable layer is sealed to the mounting flange of the closet flange.
However, such an impermeable layer is not sealed to the floor membrane. Water from a leaking or overflowing toilet, tub, or sink therefore can flow around the opening created for the plumbing and under the impermeable layer. This is a particular problem in a tiled floor, having recessed areas caused by grout lines. Grout lines under the impermeable layer can provide a pathway for water to travel to the opening in the floor for the toilet drain pipe, and hence to the floor below.